


Let's Have Breakfast

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Adlock, F/M, Secret Relationship, relationship discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b Ficlet from the prompt "John learns about Irene."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have Breakfast

“It’s too fucking early for this,” John mutters as he enters the kitchen of Sherlock’s flat just in time to catch a glimpse of a woman (shapely legs and tousled blond hair) going into Sherlock’s bathroom.  From his bedroom.  He rounds on Sherlock, who sits in his chair, feigning his thinking pose but obviously fully alert.

“Not again, Sherlock.  I don’t care if she holds the secret of the bloody Shroud of Turin, this is wrong.”

“John, I don’t think—“

“Shut up,” John says, crossing the room and taking a seat in his old chair.  He leans forward, hands clasped and elbows on his knees.  “I thought we all made it clear.  This,” he points toward the rear of the flat, “is more than a bit not good.”

“Yes, John I learned my lesson but—“

“So you’ll tell her it’s all a ruse when she comes out, or shall I?” He’s raised his voice so much that he fails to hear the bathroom door open and the soft padding of feet behind him.

“Oh I don’t think that’s necessary, Dr. Watson.”

John freezes.  He knows that voice, even though he’s only heard it a few times. He bolts out of the chair and turns around.

“Doesn’t anyone stay dead around here?”

Irene shrugs. “Dead is dull.  Are you staying for breakfast?”


End file.
